nintendaskfandomcom-20200215-history
Askthegoombas
Askthegoombas Askthegoombas is the humanized goomba ask blog created by comic artist Hollarity (more popularly known as Goombs in the community). The blog began on October 20, 2014 after Hollarity had a stroke of inspiration while waiting for a job interview. Influenced by German trench uniforms during World War I, she drafted up a rudimentary sketch of a brother and sister goomba duo using the outfits of the time as her template. Having no preset ideas in mind for the duo, Hollarity commenced blindly with the pair and has been trying to keep up with their antics ever since. This blog stars two goomba gijinkas- Goombert and Goombrianna Castaña. Their initial design focused largely on recreating the shape and appearance of a mushroom in human from. However as the blog has progressed, the mun has made their appearances a bit more complicated and anime inspired. Whether this was intentional or just a draw back of the muns' usual style is up for debate. The two are siblings with an 8 year age difference. Their parents, Goomez and Goomarina, were lost during the events of the pipeline rebellion. Because of this, the two were sent to live with their grandmother in West Rogue Port until Goombert was old enough to begin training for the forces. When he officially enlisted Bri decided to tag along with him, and the two have been living together in military housing since then. Currently they are living outside Neo Bowser city. Goombert Goomberto Castaña is a 20 year old private in the Koopa Troopa ground forces. He's an intensely stubborn and loyal individual with a knack for picking fights with those much bigger than him. At the start of the blog he was a spike goomba with a steady record of defending his stationed territories. However due to a misplaced jab at Mario, Goombert was killed and Game Over'd. Due to a complicated series of events Goombert is back as a glitchy form of his former self and is on temporary leave from the Troopas until he recovers. Trivia: * Goombert loves Magical Girl Anime, although he refuses to admit it publicly. * He is a stickler for tidiness. * He reveres official uniforms. * He has a knack for music and is a decent singer. * He is a practical soul who had to take on a lot of responsibilities at a young age. Because of this he is used to house keeping and babysitting. * He's an excellent babysitter. Goombrianna 'Goombrianna Evangeline Castaña '(b. October 27th) is the wily and cunning younger sister of Goombert. Bri is the instigator of many shenanigans in the community but she has the uncanny ability of befriending people with little to no effort. This has been used to her advantage on multiple occasions, and has resulted in her kidnapping one princess (Shokora) and obtaining several power stars. Although her allegiances are unofficial, Bri works for Count Bleck and performs many pranks alongside Doopliss the duplighost. Bri has a very strong connection to her aura abilities and has taken advantage of them on a number of occasions. Although Bri is only chaotic neutral at this time in the story, she does dream of one day becoming a powerful villainess and making people respect goombas once and for all. Trivia: * Bri has never been to school. Her goombuela home schooled her when she was younger, but now she is on her own with Goombert as far as her education goes. * Bri is a very advanced reader for her age, but she has little to no math skills. * She loves the beach and will do anything to visit Isle Delfino. * Ironically though, she can not swim. Goombuela Goombuela (or Goombuelita) is Bri and Goombert's grandmother. She lives in Rogue Port and took care of Bri and Bert after their parents died. When Bert went off to train with the forces he left Bri in his grandmother's care. However, due to Goombuela's gambling problem at the Rogue Port game parlor, she is currently on the run from Don Pianta and the Pianta Syndicate. Before going into hiding, Goombuela entrusted Bri back to Bert which is why Goombrianna wound up having to tag along on Bert's troopa missions. Trivia: * Goombuela is their paternal grandmother. She is very proud of her son Goomez, and she still has many of his sculptures and other art pieces that he made in life. * Bri gets her wily nature from her grandmother, and the two have a lot in common personality wise. * Goombuela teases that her side of the family has shadow siren blood in it which is why she and Bri have such strong auras/creepy shadow powers when they are angry. * Goombuela might have incidentally used her heightened aural abilities to cheat while gambling, hence why she is on the lamb right now. * She writes to Bert and Bri from undisclosed locations. However based on limited evidence it looks like Goombuelita is currently somewhere very cold where no Pianta can comfortably follow her. Reverse AU In this Alternate Universe, Bert never joined the troopas, so he and Bri live with their grandmother in Rogue Port. Their goombuela is a sweet woman, but she has a bit of a gambling problem. To keep her out of trouble from the Pianta syndicate, Bert and Bri are continuously trying to make ends meet however they can- Bert by playing music on the street, and Bri by picking pockets. This is where our story begins. Right as Mario lands in Rogue Port, Bri is attempting to pick the pocket of a certain Lord Crump. Crump notices and is about to send his X-naut minions after her when Bri grabs Mario from the crowd to defend her. After Mario and her fight the minions off they immediately meet up with Bert who gratefully offers to help Mario find Peach and solve the mystery of the star map. In this version, Goombuela fills in for Frankly’s role, and she tells Mario all about the legends that she heard as a young girl, and she takes the trio down the sewers to locate the Thousand Year Door. Everything else in the story pretty much plays out the same, except for the fact that you start out the game with two partners rather than one, and that Goombuela has some incidents with the Pianta Syndicate later on. Dark AU (Paper Mario: Starlit Crisis) This is for a hypothetical fanmade Paper Mario game plot as well as a darker story for Goombrianna and Goombert. The game would start out with Mario meeting a mysterious cloaked woman who appears to be of the Shaman clan like Merlon and Merlee. She asks Mario to join her on a quest to collect stars and end a curse that she is under. Being the good guy that he is, Mario obliges and teams up with the woman who goes by the name Amanita. Amanita proves to be a useful partner both in and out of battle, and she is curiously playful for someone so enigmatic. At the end of each chapter she asks to hold onto the stars that Mario has collected, and in exchange she gives the team power ups, fortunes and other such benefits. All in all, Amanita seems like a perfect partner…. Until the final star has been found. After finding the final star, Amanita drops her cloak and reveals that she is not a Shaman at all. She is a goomba who was born under the name Goombrianna Castaña. Her family was killed during the war, and she was left alone in the sewers of Rogue Port. However, fate was kind to her as a Shaman took her in and raised her, teaching her almost everything they knew about magic and the stars themselves. However, the goombette was never able to move past her family’s death. She swore vengeance, and she swore that she would end the war however she could. And to her this meant two things: * Destroy the very stars that the war was fought for. * And destroy Mario. The once loyal companion turns on her team and challenges them to a fight. (Suddenly the player realizes that her quirks of distracting Mario during battles with advice bubbles and pushing the team into dangerous situations might have been more intentional than previously thought). The team also finds out to their horror that Bri had destroyed all the stars that had been collected up to that point. Once extinguished, all that was left of them were the small orbs that the goombette now wore and used as her weapons. The fight continues on until the shaman who raised Bri (and who was conveniently guarding the last star, because its Paper Mario and everything ends at the beginning there :p ) reveals the true nature of the stars to her. Power Stars are spirits of the departed who had remained on earth as guardians. And her brother was one of those spirits. The very one she was about to destroy. In a moment of absolution, Bri asks for forgiveness, realizing that she must make amends for what she has done. Using the last of her strength, she revives all of the star orbs that she has collected. The power stars fly free as Bri fades into the ether. However, the game ends on a bittersweet note as two stars fly down to Mario’s team and give them a grateful look before disappearing together. Although it’s never stated who the stars are, the two appear happy to be reunited after long last. The Mun The mun, Hollarity, is a comic artist and illustrator who has dedicated too much time to this blog. However she enjoys it and also enjoys writing about herself in the third person on wiki articles. Hollarity is more commonly referred to as Goombs in this community which is a nickname that she enjoys. While this isn't her first time in an rp community, it is her first time to do so on Tumblr, and it is her first experience with ask blogs. Presently she is the mun for Askthegoombas, Askmsgoombella, Hiptendo, and Asktheprincesspeach. The mustache is part of a long running "no-shave November" gag, and it has remained part of her Mario blog aesthetic ever since.Category:Goombas Category:Goomba muse Category:Askblog Category:Goombs Category:Goombert Category:Goombrianna